Two satellite/terrestrial radio systems currently serve the USA—Sirius Radio (“Sirius”) and XM Radio (“XM”). Each is allocated a 12.5 MHz frequency spectrum by the Federal Communications Commission (“FCC”) as illustrated in FIG. 1. Sirius divides its spectrum into three equal portions each of which is slightly less than 4.2 MHz. Two portions are allocated to two satellites and one portion is allocated to terrestrial (ground based) repeaters. XM divides its spectrum into three portions as well, but allocates a greater portion to the terrestrial repeaters as compared to the satellites.
In both Sirius and XM, fixed or mobile receivers receive the desired program by three paths—two satellite paths and one ground path—by using receivers capable of tuning to multiple respective frequencies and connected in a diversity configuration. A reception of any one signal alone guarantees reception of the desired program. Division of the spectrum between the three paths reduces the amount of programming that can be transmitted since the same program must be carried by three frequency signals—two satellite and one terrestrial—to guarantee reception via a reception of a single signal. This also increases the complexity of the receivers since they must be able to tune to multiple frequency signals in search of a program. The increase in complexity also increases the price of the receivers.